Thesenpapier Gruppe B
Thesenpapier zu Adam Kendon: Gesture (1997) Seminar Interpersonale Kommunikation Dozentin Prof. Dr. Koch Department CCM Datum 10.03.2009 Verfasser J. Peter, J. H. Pries Einleitung Adam Kendon trägt in seinem Artikel verschiedene wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen zum Thema Gestik zusammen. Zunächst definiert er das Thema und grenzt sein relevantes Themenfeld ein. Er betrachtet in der Arbeit konkret freiwillige Gesten von Interaktionsteilnehmern, die zum Inhalt der Kommunikation beitragen. Gestik und Sprache müssen hier als zwei Aspekte desselben Prozesses aufgegriffen werden, die der Kommunikator als Teil des Ausdrucks kombiniert. Thesen 1. Durch Gestik wird der Kommunikationsinhalt spezifiziert Dies macht Kendon am Beispiel eines Erzählers des Märchens Rotkäppchen deutlich, der bei der Darstellung des Aufschlitzens des Wolfes das Gesagte durch eine korrespondierende Handbewegung unterstreicht. In der Terminologie von McNeill (1992) wird eine solche Handlung als ikonisch bezeichnet. 2. Gesten können auch Bedeutungen jenseits des Gesagten kommunizieren Wieder benutzt Kendon hier ein Beispiel, um dies zu untermauern. Er erwähnt eine Unterhaltung über Birnenbäume mit schwer behangenen Ästen. Ein Gesprächsteilnehmer erklärt, dass er Stäbe unter die Äste stellt. Dies verdeutlicht er mithilfe einer aufwärtsgerichteten Geste seines Armes. Die Funktion des Abstützens der Äste durch die Stäbe wird hier nicht explizit erwähnt, sondern nur durch die Armbewegung übermittelt. Bei McNeill (1992) sind dies die metaphorischen Gesten. 3. Gesten können dem Zuhörer Hinweise über den Fortverlauf des Kommunikationsinhaltes geben oder logische Zusammenhänge zwischen Teilen des Diskurses verdeutlichen Erstgenannte nennt McNeill (1992) „beats“, die zum Beispiel neu Informationen von bereits vermittelten abgrenzen können. Letztere werden als „cohesive gestures“ bezeichnet. 4. Gesten können die Art der Kommunikation ankündigen Eine Studie von Streeck & Hartge (1992) auf den Philippinen etwa untersuchte das Phänomen, dass ein Sprecher kurz vor Beginn der Kommunikation mithilfe von Gesten anzeigt, ob es sich beispielsweise um eine Geschichte oder ein Argument handelt. 5. Nonverbale Kommunikation kann dazu dienen, den Ablauf einer Interaktion zu organisieren („conversational interchange management“) Derartige Gesten werden von Bavelas et. al. (1992, 1995) als interaktive Gesten bezeichnet. Ihre Funktionen erstrecken sich unter anderem auf das Verbinden von Gesprächsthema und Gesagtem, das Signalisieren von Verstehen oder die Worterteilung. 6. Die Häufigkeit des Einsatzes von Gesten nimmt bei fehlendem Sichtkontakt ab Cohen und Harrison (1973) etwa untersuchten dieses Phänomen im Rahmen einer Studie anhand von Wegbeschreibungen. Dabei stellten sie fest, dass die Beteiligten weniger interaktive Gesten benutzten, während weiterhin themenbezogene Gesten verwendet wurden. Eine Studie von Rimé (1982) fand allerdings heraus, dass eine Trennung der Gesprächspartner die Häufigkeit der Gesten kaum beeinflusste. 7. Spontane Gesten vermitteln zwar wenig Informationsgehalt, können aber dem Sprecher darin unterstützen, komplexe Inhalte strukturiert wiederzugeben Allerdings existieren auch Studien, die belegen wollen, dass spontane Gesten durchaus dem Empfänger Informationen vermitteln können, auch wenn dies vom Sprecher nicht intendiert war (etwa Goldin-Meadow et. al. 1992). 8. Es bestehen deutliche kulturelle Unterschiede in der Verwendung von Gesten Kendon erläutert dies am Beispiel einer Studie von Efron (1972) unter Zuwanderern verschiedener sprachlicher Hintergründe in New York. Die Gestik der jiddisch-sprechenden Zuwanderer unterschied sich in der ersten Generation stark von der der italienischen Zuwanderer aus dem Süden Italiens. Allerdings verschwanden diese Unterschiede in den nachfolgenden Generationen Stück für Stück, es erfolgte also eine Anpassung der Gestik zwischen den kulturellen Gruppen. 9. Gestik wurde in der Geschichte lange Zeit als unkultiviert angesehen Seit dem 15. Jahrhundert betrachteten die Menschen Einschränkungen in der Gestik, insbesondere bei formellen Anlässen, als gesellschaftlichen Wert. Diese Sichtweise beschränkte sich nicht auf die europäische Kultur, sondern konnte beispielsweise auch in Mexiko beobachtet werden. 10. Kulturelle Unterschiede in der Gestik können teilweise auf sprachliche Differenzen zurückgeführt werden Creider (1978, 1986) bestätigte diese These in einer Studie, in der er Sprecher drei verschiedener ostafrikanischer Sprachen auf ihre Gestik untersuchte. Die festgestellten Unterschiede können der Theorie zufolge vor allem durch unterschiedliche Strukturen der Sprachen, etwa in der Verwendung von Richtungsangaben, erklärt werden. 11. Genauso wie Sprache wird auch Gestik durch kulturelle Werte und historische Traditionen beeinflusst. Die Verwendung unterscheidet sich aufgrund sozialer Umstände im jeweiligen Gesprächskontext Historiker und Anthropologen haben in ihren Arbeiten herausgefunden, dass sich Gestik im Laufe des historischen Prozesses verändert. Am Beispiel der Stadt Neapel wurde darüber hinaus festgestellt, dass die soziale Umwelt der Stadt dazu beigetragen hat, dass sich ein besonders ausgeprägtes Gestensystem entwickelt hat. 12. In Kontexten, in denen die Verwendung von Sprache nur schwierig oder gar nicht möglich ist, werden Gesten als Ersatz verwendet und es entwickeln sich sogenannte „Gestensysteme“ Diese These wurde in Experimenten nachgewiesenen, in denen die Teilnehmer aufgefordert wurden, ohne Sprache Geschichten zu erzählen oder etwas zu beschreiben. Dies war ohne Probleme möglich und in kürzester Zeit entwickelte sich ein regelrechtes Vokabular an Gesten. Kendon führt als Beispiel für eine derartige Entstehung eines Gestensystems in der Realität das Beispiel eines Sägewerkes an, in denen sich die Mitarbeiter nur mit Hilfe von Gesten verständigen können. Allerdings ist zu beachten, dass sich diese Systeme auf den entsprechenden Ort, in diesem Fall das Sägewerk, beschränken und darüber hinaus keine Anwendung finden. 13. Komplexere alternative Zeichensprachen entstehen immer dann, wenn auf Sprache routinemäßig in jeder Situation des täglichen Lebens verzichtet wird Die Entstehung derartiger Sprachsysteme kann unter anderem in christlichen Klöstern beobachtet werden, in denen die Mönche aus religiösen Gründen auf das Sprechen verzichten. In diesen Klöstern existieren zwar einige wenige Vorgaben bezüglich des Vokabulars an Gesten, dennoch entstehen in den einzelnen Klöstern oft eigenständige äußerst komplexe, lokale Zeichensprachen. Ähnliche Entwicklungen lassen sich auch bei australischen oder amerikanischen Ureinwohnern feststellen, bei denen einzelne Gruppen (z.B. trauernde Frauen) aus rituellen Gründen fast vollständig auf das Sprechen verzichten. 14. Sehr einfache alternative Kommunikationssysteme weisen oft nur sehr wenig Beziehung zur ursprünglichen, gesprochenen Sprache auf Diese These ist nur äußerst mangelhaft belegt und es lässt sich höchstens eine derartige Tendenz erkennen. Verschiedene Studien weisen unterschiedliche Zusammenhänge zwischen der gesprochenen Sprache und der Zeichensprache auf. So spielte beispielsweise die englische Morphologie durchaus eine Rolle in der Entstehung der Gestik in dem bereits angesprochenen Sägewerk. Ebenso wurde die Konstruktion von Sätzen in der Zeichensprache in einem Zisterzienserkloster vom englischen Satzbau bestimmt. West (1960) fand hingegen heraus, dass eine bestimmte Version der Zeichensprache der Prärieindianer strukturell unabhängig von jeder gesprochenen Sprache ist. 15. Die Gebärdensprache, die von tauben Menschen verwendet wird, weist nur eine indirekte Beziehung zur gesprochenen Sprache auf Diese hochkomplexen Kommunikationssysteme mit denen sich taube Menschen verständigen schöpfen das volle Potential des räumlich-sichtbaren Mediums aus in dem sie sich bewegen. Stokoe (1960) hat in Studien demonstriert, dass es sich dabei um vollwertige Sprachen handelt. Literatur Kendon, A. (1997). Gesture. Annual Review of Anthroplogy, 26, 109 – 128 Zitiert nach Kendon: Bavelas, J. B. et. al. (1992). Redefining language. Nonverbal linguistic acts in face-to-face. dialogue. Salt Lake City: University of Utah Press. Bavelas, J. B. et. al. (1995). Gestures specialized for dialogue. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 21(4), 394 – 405. DOI: 10.1177/0146167295214010 Cohen, A. A. & Harrison, R. P. (1973). Intentionality in the use of hand illustrator in face-to- face communication situations. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 28, 276 – 279. Creider, C. A. (1978). Intonation tone groups and body motion in Luo conversation. Journal of Linguistic Anthropology, 20, 276 – 279. Creider, C. A. (1986). Interlanguage comparisons in the study of the interactional use of gesture. Semiotica, 62, 147 – 163. Efron, D. (1972). Gesture, Race and Culture. Den Haag: Mouton. Goldin-Meadow, S. et. al. (1992). Assessing knowledge through gesture: using children’s hands to read their minds. Cognition and Instruction, 9, 201 – 219. McNeill, D. (1992). Hand and Mind. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Rimé, B. (1982). The elimination of visible behavior from social interactions: effects on verbal, nonverbal and interpersonal variables. European Journal of Social Psychology, 12, 113 – 129. Stokoe, W. C. (1960). Sign language structure. Buffalo: University of Buffalo Press. Streeck, J. & Hartge, U. (1992). Previews: gestures at the transition place. In P. Auer & A. di Luzio (Hrsg.), The contextualization of language (S. 135 – 157). Amsterdam: John Benjamins. West, L. M. (1960). The Sign Language: An analysis. Indiana University: Unveröffentlichte Ph.D.-Dissertation.